


cold

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	cold

Pwp

 

暮秋的傍晚有一些冷，虽然索尔仍旧是天天短袖，但他的恋人却怕冷的穿上了长袖。 

“索尔。”

洛基穿着宽大的上衣，锁骨在领口里若隐若现，他把光裸的脚踩上沙发上看着电视屏幕的索尔的腿。索尔立刻顺着那只脚视线上移，洛基这个小坏蛋又没有穿外裤，甚至连内裤都没有穿！

“我有一点冷。”

洛基顺势缩到索尔的怀里，索尔抓住他纤瘦的脚踝，他知道他的恋人又在撒娇，穿这样不冷才怪。

“那你想要怎样暖？”

被撩到声音沙哑的索尔翻身把洛基压在沙发上，分开他的双腿用膝盖在他胯间磨擦。洛基立刻配合的把腿盘上索尔的腰，用手抚摸着他的脸颊和脖子。

洛基修长的手指点起火来异常的熟练，索尔刚抓住他左手他就用右手，两只手都抓住他就开始用腿不轻不重的摩挲索尔的腰腹。

宽松的衣服被往上推起，索尔毫不犹豫的含住他红艳的乳头咬了一下。

“啊——”

洛基被刺激的尖叫一声，却忍不住挺着胸膛把自己往索尔口中送，索尔也开始卖力的吸允洛基的胸部，用手托起他的腰，他知道他喜欢这个，因为洛基的下身已经挺立，前端晶莹的泛着水光。

“索尔……另一边……”

扒开索尔的衣服，洛基把冰凉的指尖贴上索尔的胸膛和后背揉搓着。索尔放开嘴里已经吸允到红肿的乳头，换到另一边，洛基的嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟手却已经伸到索尔身下拉开他裤子的拉链，灼热的肉棒被他掏出握在手上撸动，索尔的呼吸变得粗重，用力啃了一下洛基的胸膛。

“快一点……”

洛基忍不住催促索尔，索尔拍了一下他的屁股然后把他的腿盘到自己腰上。手顺着他的腰线一路下摸到后穴，伸手指进去给他扩张，结果这小妖精变戏法似的从沙发夹缝里摸出一罐润滑油来。

索尔一把把洛基翻过身来，张嘴啃上他的肩头，一路舔咬到臀部，用舌头挑开那处褶皱模仿抽插的动作，洛基弓起背然后又被索尔按下去。

挤出点润滑油来涂在洛基后穴处，索尔一下子伸进三根手指打着转扩张，他也快要忍不住了，尤其洛基嘴里还一刻不消停的叫的尤其诱人。

“小混蛋。”

索尔揉捏着洛基柔软富有弹性的臀瓣，伞头抵在穴口磨蹭就是不进去，每当洛基撅起屁股想吞下他他就往后退一点。

“索尔！”

被挑起情欲的洛基有点愠怒，抬头看了索尔一眼，眼角泛着被情欲折磨出来的泪水。

索尔把他抱下沙发，把他上半身压在沙发扶手上，屁股拉到后翘然后进入，这个角度下洛基的腰整个被拉直，腰线完美极了，索尔没有脱掉他那件宽大的衣服，这会墨绿色的薄针织衫刚刚好遮住他的肩膀和胸部，若隐若现。

“嗯啊......快一点......”

 

洛基回过头看两人连接之处，索尔的手伸进他的衣服里抚弄他敏感的乳尖，酥麻的快感像是要把他逼上顶峰，平常浅淡的唇色这会也因为情欲而充血发红。

索尔扭着他的脖子和他亲吻，把他唇舌间的呻吟都压下去，又在他完全失声后用力的顶弄他让他不得不叫出来。

肉体的撞击声在空旷的房间回荡之余似乎还有回音，洛基被索尔拉起来踩在他的脚背上，站不稳的只好反手勾住索尔的脖子。

索尔一手掀起他胸前的衣服一手捻动他挺立的乳尖，洛基侧过头与索尔接吻，唇舌交缠到一起让唾液变得粘稠，偶然分离的时候拉出白色的丝线来，在丝线还没有断开之前他们又会重新亲吻。

“嗯.....我快到了......索尔......”

洛基抓住索尔的胳膊，圆润的指甲掐进他的肉里，索尔亲了一下他嘴角后抽出自己，从前面把他抱起来。突然悬空的洛基还没有来得及惊慌就被再次从前面进入，索尔一直脚踩在茶几上借力然后用力的肏他。

“嗯啊哈，太快了......”

刚刚还有一点精力挑逗索尔的洛基这下子全身酥软，甚至连腿都有点盘不住索尔，全靠索尔托着他。洛基紧紧抱住索尔的脖颈，把下巴搁在他肩上只顾尖叫着。

啪啪啪的肉体撞击声比刚才更响，甚至还有粘液从他们交合处滴落，洛基清楚的感受到索尔沉甸甸的囊袋撞击在他屁股上，而他在索尔一次一次的顶弄中终于到达高潮，白浊的精液喷在两人中间很快随着空气变凉，索尔每次都会比他久一点 ，把他放到沙发上狠狠抽插了几下才射出来。

“现在还冷么？”

索尔从洛基的嘴角一路亲过他的脸颊来到他的眉骨。

“我想我们还需要温暖一下。”

洛基坏笑着环上索尔的胳膊，膝盖又顶上索尔腿间疲软的阴茎，一直蹭弄到他再次抬头。

索尔狠狠的掐了洛基的腰一把然后把他压进沙发里，上面的抱枕等一堆东西统统都被扫到地上，包括那件洛基增加情趣用的衣服也被扔到地上。


End file.
